


Do you remember?

by Sawi



Category: Free!
Genre: Adoption, Can't say anything more otherwise it'll be spoiler, It's fuffy but has a bittersweet ending, Like the oceans that connect us, Like the thread that ties us, M/M, RinharuWeek Day 8: Eternal, but i'm not cruel really so there's nothing to worry about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2681429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawi/pseuds/Sawi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Do you remember, Haru, when we've met for the first time?”</i>
  <br/>
  <i>The question, although sudden, remains unsurprising for Haruka, who slowly turns around to face Rin and observe him, not breaking the silence. It's a hot day of summer, the sky is clear and no cloud dares to challenge the sun's rays; they had decided to go to their pool – they own it – so to relax a little and to cool down from the heat peacefully. They're in fact sitting on the pool's edge, one next to the other and their feet dangling in the water.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>“You've already asked me that.”</i>
  <br/>
  <i>A laugh, always beautiful, escapes his partner. Haruka watches him smiling and coming closer, moving without too much effort, and when he understands he's about to smile back just by looking at him, he goes back fixing his gaze on the water's surface.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>“I know I've asked you this a hundred times already, but I never get tired of the answer.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you remember?

**Author's Note:**

> DONE. It was... hard to translate it and I'm not very satisfied with it but I still hope you can appreciate the effort ;A;  
> Not being English, except some grammar and syntax errors- also, some words might be UK English while others US English; I'm sorry for that.
> 
> About the story and plot itself... I can't really say anything about it, I might spoiler you the whole thing, but it's nothing cruel I swear.  
> Enjoy <3

 

 

 

 

 

 ** Do you Remember  
** **what was life before we met?**

  
  
“Do you remember, Haru, when we've met for the first time?”

The question, although sudden, remains unsurprising for Haruka, who slowly turns around to face Rin and observe him, not breaking the silence like if he was thinking of a right answer. It's a hot day of summer, the sky is clear and no cloud dares to challenge the sun's rays; they had decided to go to their pool – they own it – so to relax a little and to cool down from the heat peacefully. They're in fact sitting on the pool's edge, one next to the other and their feet dangling in the water.

“You've already asked me that.”

A laugh, always beautiful, escapes his partner. Haruka watches him smiling and coming closer, moving without too much effort, and when he understands he's about to smile back just by looking at him, he goes back fixing his gaze on the water's surface to enjoy the odd dances of the sun's light.

“I know I've asked you this an hundred times already, but I never get tired of the answer.”

Haruka doesn't need to turn around to know how much Rin's eyes and smile are even more sweeter than his voice.

“Yes, I do remember it.”

“…And?”

He sighs and rests his head on Rin's shoulder. His partner's always the same annoying and harassing stubborn boy he once was, but Haruka has learned to love even that side of him. He has learned even more with the passing years, and he's always been amazed by every little change that occurred.

“You were a jerk.”

“Not this, Haru. The other side of it.”

Rin's smile hadn't swayed in the slightest, Haruka is sure of it.

“I was struck by your smile.”

Haruka feels Rin's course hand near his; it emanates a strong heat, like always. It's the same pleasant heat Haruka can feel from a warm bath, it's the same coziness he feels in his chest and on his cheeks when Rin wraps his arms around him, almost every night – and when he doesn't it's only because it's Haruka who reciprocates that gesture.

“It wouldn't get out of my head.”

The low mutters that follow only show that Rin is about to retort. It's so pleasing to finally understand him, day after day even more.

“Are you telling me it is now _out_ of your head?”

“Maybe.”

Rin's fingers brush and caress his, and Haruka lets him, half-closing his eyes. That gesture is so familiar and usual it shouldn't make him so lightheaded and yet it never fails to light up his whole existence. He can get it even more bright than it is now.

“Your lies don't make me mad anymore.” Rin tells him after a while, grabbing his little finger to pull it dearly. “So, what about when I went to Australia for the first time?”

It's inevitable: despite all the years that have passed since their youth, Haruka can't simply suppress a frown of sadness. Rin sees it – he knows what he has just done – and he's still able to make it disappear just by placing a hand right over his. The warmth grows and with it also the fluttering feeling in the raven's chest.

“Alright… this is an off limits topic then.” Rin talks again and leans over Haruka's head; he's still resting on Rin's shoulder. Rin's hair, still soft and pleasant to touch, tickles Haruka's temple. “Our last summer in high school?”

“You also know this already.”

“Just indulge me a little here!”

Haruka sighs once again and moves aside so to look at his face. Rin's smiling again, yet he seems a bit sulky having lost his head as a support. Haruka however is all but sorry for him at the moment – even if considering his gesture, maybe, one would probably think otherwise – and caresses his cheek.

Rin, like if it was the first time he was receiving such fondness from Haruka, blushes.

“Thank you.”

Now Haruka can say those words more easily, yet the way Rin's eyes widen a little remains the same.

“Haru…” he whispers and takes his hand to kiss it. “Answer me clearly without trying to end everything with just one word. You've improved and you speak more but—“

Haruka pinches his cheek and that is enough to shut Rin down. He smiles at the frown it causes and finally chooses to please him with an answer.

“It had been hard,” he begins, watching the water once again while lowering and moving away his hand from Rin's cheek. His other hand is still warm under his partner's fingers and sweaty palm. It doesn't bother him though. The memories of that time are still fresh and clear in Haruka's mind and that's why he fears he might be overwhelmed by the fear and confusion he had felt at that time. He doesn't like it, not at all, however he knows what he needs to seek so that he won't be bothered anymore, and precisely so he does. He only needs to think about his friends' help, he has to remember that trip to Australia, the one he made with Rin. That is enough for him to keep on answering. “But it _is_ precious. The race, and the days we spent in Australia.”

Rin remains quiet and listens to him, smiling once more; he knows what Haruka is about to say but he doesn't wish to say it for him; he wants Haruka to speak. Rin never gets tired of hearing his voice and Haruka knows it and for this sole reason he forces himself a little.

“When you kissed me I thought you were kidding.”

Rin's hand caresses him and tightens his grasp.

“Then I saw your eyes.”

Rin keeps caressing each finger of his hand and Haruka can almost hear every word the his partner conceals in that moment. Thanks to the years they've spent together, Haruka had learnt to understand Rin. He still can't _read_ him and probably he'd never be able to, but he doesn't care: Haruka can interpret him, scrutinize him, listen to him and every time something goes wrong he makes an effort to improve himself.

And he has improved. Rin knows it.

“I also…” he keeps saying after a small pause. He wraps his fingers around Rin's hand too and now their palms meet and their fingers are free to tangle. “…shared _that_ feeling.”

“I still can't believe you reciprocated it.”

“I know.” Haruka moves his hand slightly away just to brush the ring Rin is wearing. A ring he also owns and wears. “I can't believe it either.”

Rin giggles and this time it's him who leans first on his shoulder, closing his eyes.

“Bastard.”

Instead of being offended, Haruka turns towards him to nuzzle against his hair. He knows Rin really likes it and even if at the beginning Haruka wasn't particularly fond of those shows of affection now he doesn't regret having surrendered to Rin's pressures. He now can, after all, enjoy the sweet scent of Rin's cherry flavored shampoo.

“What about our first international race?”

“I've talked sufficiently.” Haruka quickly remarks despite knowing it is useless. Yet he's also stubborn, he tries anyway.

“It burns uh? You _lost_ ~”

Inevitably, Rin provokes him. Inevitably, Haruka scowls and answers. “I won the race after.”

“Well, but you're still losing in height.” Here it is, Haruka was waiting for it: Rin's favorite line. “You're losing by three inc—“

Haruka had developed many techniques to shut Rin down and aside from the glares, nothing is better than a kiss on his cheek. So, unexpected, Haruka leans forward and kisses him. Again, he sees Rin blushing lightly, yet his features remain calm and with no apparent trace of embarrassment. This is one of the little changes Haruka loves to see.

“That's unfair.” Rin scolds him.

But Haruka's not the lame one and Rin knows it fairlywell since it isn't Haruka – it _wasn't_ Haruka the boy who confessed in Australia, the boy who made him understand what was the electricity he could feel every time they were together. Haruka wasn't the boy who, right after the confession, said he was going to train in Australia, leaving him alone. At first Haruka hadn't thought about it too much, but the aching started just as he had moved to Tokyo. Not being able to see him in person had been hard. It had been like suffocating, sometimes. Still, he had had Makoto – the friend who keeps on understanding him just with a little glance like if their paths had never divided – and the ocean. The ocean had kept them connected. In the Japanese capital city it is hard to glimpse it, but Haruka had felt it inside him. Often he had gone near the harbor, or in really high places, just to watch the water. The awareness that Rin was at the other side, seeing similar waters, had always comforted and made him smile. And Haruka smiles still now, more often and easily than before.

“What are you thinking about?” breaking the silence has always been Rin's forte, especially since when he had learnt to see when Haruka was lost in thought. Rin wants to know what's making him smile, so that he can make it happen even more often.

“About your proposal.” these little lies aren't detected by Rin and so Haruka uses them often when he wishes to hide something from him. The mutter that follows says Rin has already understood what he's talking about and the light blush on his cheeks only confirms it. Although a lot of time has passed, Rin still can't keep calm when they're talking about that peculiar day. “About how you managed to mistake the p—“

“I didn't mistake anything at all.” Rin abruptly interrupts him, moving away from his shoulder to glare at him, and he has an adorable frown on his features, a frown that never changes. “It was your fault alone. You stick your nose where you shouldn't, you always have the same damn face and understanding what's happening in your head is impossible, it's you who…”

Rin keeps talking forever and Haruka doesn't bother to listen, patiently waiting for him to finish.

“It's you” he begins as soon as Rin quiets down “who gave me an engagement ring and then …”

“Don't—“ he tries to shut him down, but Haruka ignores him without even blinking.

“…you asked for my hand in _marriage_ instead.”

“I— I WAS TENSE AND—“

It's unbelievable how, really, Rin keeps getting this embarrassed about it even after so many years. His face is bright red, his voice is louder than before and he's stuttering. Haruka gets nearer and stares right into those red eyes, still bright and young. He doesn't stop pestering him, it's too funny.

“You even knelt. Suddenly, I remember you had your knees injured that evening.”

“Haru…!”

Haruka smiles to avoid further protesting and makes their foreheads touch, closing his eyes right after. The memories, in that way, come to him more alive and he can keep talking, showing Rin he can be talkative if he wants. And he always wants deep inside when it's about Rin.

“You wanted for our relationship to me more official and you bought those rings using the money we earned thanks to our sponsors…” he says as he caresses his hand, brushing the ring he's wearing. It is simple, silver and plain; in the inside though small cherry blossoms are engraved, elegant and, listening to Rin, romantic. Those rings resemble their relationship: external discretion and yet the beauty of cherries in bloom inside their chests. “I understood you had done something when I couldn't find the money anymore. You avoided my questions and in fear I might discover more hurried everything, you took me to dinner outside, near the Tokyo Town and then right under it you started with your cheesy speech.”

“It wasn't… cheesy.” Rin's mumble quiets him for a while but it doesn't stop him from bringing his hand up to place it on Rin's cheek. “It was romantic.”

“Maybe. But surely not after you said 'marriage' instead of 'engagement' and panicked when I answered 'yes' anyway.”

“I didn't—“

“You panicked.” he repeats before Rin can speak any further. After that he moves away from his forehead just to kiss it, brushing aside a few locks of hair. “Why did you react like that?”

Rin is blushing and despite the kiss, despite all the time that has passed since that day, he's still frowning a little. “You know it.”

“I spoke as you asked.”

_It's your turn now._

“…I would have never thought you'd love me like I love you.” he murmurs, lowering his gaze to watch the hand wearing that ring. He caresses it, he grasp that hand and takes it to his lips, between their faces. Haruka just watches him without saying a word and he remembers all the romantic words Rin had said, he remembers how often he kisses his hand just to show him his love. In particular, Haruka recalls when Rin had talked to him about the red string of fate for the first time, and now he's certain it exists and that it ties their little fingers together. “I was shocked.”

“And?”

“And I was a jerk.”

“You are a jerk.”

Rin grumbles a little but it takes a mere moment for him to smile and kiss his hand in the exact same way he did that evening of many years before. “A jerk you love.”

This time it's Haruka who blushes lightly. Apparently Rin could say those words forever and still Haruka would love to hear it. Knowing Rin _knows_ how much he loves him it's unique.

“And a jerk that showed you new worlds, right?”

It seems it's now Rin's turn to pester Haruka, who quickly faces away, an attitude he's never entirely lost and that he won't probably ever lose. He almost regrets the words he had said at their wedding, the vows that escaped his lips. He had said Rin it was only thanks to him he had 'took flight towards unknown places', and apart from making Rin crying in bliss, he had at the same time gained years and years of teasing.

“You also made me jealous.”

Rin grumbles again and his gaze grows thin, “Again with that story?”

Yes, that story again, but Haruka brings it back just to bother Rin so they can change the subject. Rin surely knows it, yet he chooses to ignore it. It has been so long since when they had started dating that the both of them now understand how, sometimes, it's better to avoid stupid quarrels. Not always, just sometimes.

“Yes.”

Haruka's talking about that day when, just as they were incredibly popular due to their recent victory at the Olympics, he had seen Rin talking to a bunch of girls a bit too close and to prone to touching. He had seen him smiling, he had seen him hugging a few of them so to take some photos and then he had even seen him kissing one of the girls on the cheek. Before that Haruka had never been jealous, but Rin's actions had truly worried him, scared him. He hadn't talked to Rin for days.

“You know it had been all a misunderstanding.” Rin is right: when Haruka had finally agreed to talk to him, he had understood the fool he had been, even more stupid than Rin himself – after all Rin was the one not seeing how those girls were flirting with him. “And it's not my fault I'm so cool ladies can't take their hands off me.”

“You mean you _were_.”

Rin growls and frowns more than before, yet his features are still adorable to Haruka who feels anyway the urge to add something, so to soften the scowl and leave nothing but a wonderful smile and two shining eyes, the eyes he can't help but stare into every time. “You know what you are now.”

And it is precisely so, because Rin knows and with a laugh he moves forward to allow their noses a soft and tender touch. “You're the one who should tell me anyway.” he murmurs, and Haruka can feel each breath of air on his lips.

“…Splendid.”

“Hehe~” Rin laughs moments before kissing him sweetly on the lips, and it doesn't matter whether Haruka's familiar with that gesture or not, it never fails to heat up his face and chest. Even now, when Rin lightly nibs his bottom lip and then moves away, Haruka can feel that warmth spreading. “Just like _my shining_ after all.” the redhead adds, winking. “So bright.”

His favorite nickname.

“Cheesy.” Haruka scolds him with a smile, caressing his hair. Rin doesn't answer nor tries to get away; he lets Haruka do whatever he wants and he even pushes against his partner's hand, glancing at him with happiness in his lips and eyes. However, the raven doesn't allows himself to get distracted and instead of losing himself in those red irises, he focuses more on Rin's hair. He straightens each curl – though there were no real knots – and soaking in the pleasant silence he starts making little braids. The very first time he had tried to do so persuading Rin had been really hard but the many years that had passed softened every protest and now Rin remained quiet, maybe aware of the calm and relaxing atmosphere this could create around them.

 

When the fourth braid of white hair is done, Rin leaves a soft kiss on Haruka's nose.

“We should go now, your nose is all red due to the sun.”

“I'm not the one having the delicate skin here.”

“Maybe once.” immediately retorts his partner, kissing him on the same spot. “Grandpa.”

Haruka's eyes grow thin and he pushes him away with a finger pointing right in the middle of Rin's wrinkling forehead. In truth, he's smiling inside. “I'm sure Sakura will be here soon to pick us up.”

As an answer Rin whispers a 'yes' and nods; Haruka is at first surprised when no protest comes from his partner but when Rin once again places his head over his shoulders and grasp his hand he understands also Rin doesn't wish to go home either. That place, their pool – they bought it thanks to their hard work – brings back memories, makes them feel warm, like it's family. The family which grew after all their medals thanks to Sakura, a small boy they decided to adopt; Haruka would have never thought he could desire for a _son,_ but when Rin asked him about it, he hadn't refused and accepted immediately.Laws had changed and for them a family had become something possible. Reality. With Sakura though had came not only happiness and the warmth of an even more intimate bond, but also bigger responsibilities – and small daily quarrels regarding who the baby resembled more. Despite the lack of blood relatedness, Rin always said – and still says – the baby had the same blank face Haruka often wore, and also the same stubbornness, while Haruka stated that their son was an hopeless romantic and a crybaby, just like Rin. Makoto instead, along with Gou and Sousuke, keep on saying the baby resemble them both: they always say he has Rin's smile and Haruka's eyes.

And they are right.

“What are you cooking this evening?”

“Mackerel.”

Rin mutters something and pinches his side. “I wonder why I keep asking you this.”

“Me too.” he smiles. “May—”

“Granpaaaas!~”

The both of them turn around toward the high voice and smile at the small kid approaching them.

“You little pest, what are you doing here?” Rin exclaims as he reaches out for the baby who's running and smiling at them. Just behind, leaning on a wall, Haruka sees Sakura and his wife smiling. He gets the feeling his son had been there since before. “Hey hey… be careful! You don't run near the pool—!”

However their grandson, if possible, is even more stubborn than Haruka and more reckless than Rin. He almost throws himself at them, clinging to their shirts with his little hands, showing them two wonderful green eyes and a wonky row of milk teeth. Haruka adores him; he gently caresses his head and picks him up to hug him closer, however keeping the baby so that he could face Rin – just as Haruka can still be good with children, he has never forgotten how easily can Rin get upset whenever he tries to have their grandson 'only for him' just for a while.

“Granpa Rinrin!” Haruka observes their little love reaching out for Rin, who gets closer and lets the baby caress and pinch his wrinkled cheeks. After very little though, he gets fascinated by Rin's braids. “Daddy says oldies shouldn't sunbathe!”

“The oldi—“ Rin practically chokes on his own words and he casts a look above his grandson little head, only for Haruka to see. “Now tell me, who do you think that one resembles the most, uh?” he mutters, nodding at Sakura, who is watching them from away. Haruka is sure he can hear them and laugh for what he hears.

“You.”

“And mommy says…” the boy giggles, ignoring their little quarrel. “that you have to stay away from pools, especially grandpa Haru-chan!”

“This is never going to happen.”

“Look at him.” Rin mumbles as he stands up. “He doesn't care if his son calls him an oldie but he gets all defensive if they force him away from water.” concluding so, obviously smiling and showing him his damn challenge-smile, he helps Haruka to stand up too.

 _Shut up_ , he wants to tell him, but his grandson laugh is so contagious he chooses to keep silent. The baby then grabs at their trousers and all of them walk towards Saruka so that he can take the his son. As they get closer though, Haruka and Rin turn around.

They feel something calling them.

Their gazes meet, and at the same time those glances part as they stare at the pool, so to watch it accurately and feel the warmth of water already on their skin. The sun, which still shines in the sky, is not as hot as before, though they have still time before it gets too cold to swim. They're not tired, and there's still plenty of time for them to cook. They would have time even if Sakura and the others wished to have dinner together.

Haruka and Rin stares at each other one more time, and they smile.

They've got enough time.

They can't resist it.

 _You can't resist the water,_ Haruka always says.

They run – carefully, their age after all affected their attitude a little – and in a few moments they're wearing only their swimsuit – which they obviously wore under their normal clothes. Not having their goggles nor swim caps doesn't bother them: it's their pool they're going to swim into, for once they can break the rules.

Sakura calls them, scolds them, but in his voice there's more resignation than worry; he knows they won't listen to him and, in fact, neither of them turn around. Haruka and Rin are back in their little world of swimming and races, that world that never truly left them and that has changed their lives since the first time they've met: Haruka feels electricity on his skin, he feels his fingers tingling and all his body is unsettled, ready to _race_. Nothing has really changed.

“So Haru, five laps this time?”

“Ten.”

“Ten?!” the redhead exclaims but despite his surprise he's already moving his muscles to warm them up. “I won't be saving you if you faint in the middle of the pool after the third lap.”

Haruka ignores him.

“Three, two…” he begins counting, standing ready to dive. “One,”

Rin smiles. “Ready, set.”

“Go!”

 

 

Haruka maybe dived a little bit late and Rin's form was probably not the same perfection it once was but… there are feelings and emotions that never change. Feelings which once found, once pursued, can't be extinguished. And exactly as they owned that passion for swimming, they also owned another passion, their love.  
Yes, it's cheesy, it's banal, but this is their story, this is a small piece of their lives and for how much it might seem overly romantic and also a cliché, their passions never ceased to exist.  
Their love has always been alive, tangible; I grew up surrounded by its warmth and it made me the man I am today. It's thanks to it, to them, that I'm here with my wonderful wife and son, that we own such a wonderful public pool were I can help children and adults find out what swimming can also mean. I can help others develop that wonderful passion.  
I want to thank them, but that's not the reason I'm writing this small letter, attached to this video.  
It's because I wanted to make it even more eternal. My love for them, and their passion.  
Yet I understand only now my contribution is useless: they don't need these words, and not only because they can't read them anymore, but because the red string dad Rin always talked about can't snap, and also because the oceans, the waters dad Haru always described can't part.  
It's eternal.

I love you,  
Sakura Matsuoka 2XXX/04/19  
  


** I remember it,  
and yet it is nothing compared to what we have now **

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, they died happily and old, when the cherries were in full bloom. But that's not the ending of anything for them, as their love lives--  
> Man, I'm even more cheesy than Rin sometimes.


End file.
